Waste water generally contains contaminants such as fat, oil, grease, heavy metals, and other organic and inorganic substances at levels considered hazardous to the environment and which could pose a risk to public health. In addition, these contaminants build up on septic and sewer system components such as pipes, grinder pumps, lift stations and holding tanks, causing clogging and possible overflow of these systems, decreased waste water flow, and increased wear on system components.
Moreover, when contaminants such as fat, oil and grease (“FOG”) are introduced into a grease trap, septic tank or waste water treatment plant, or low-flow areas of sewer systems, they have a tendency to coagulate into larger FOG particles. The large FOG particles entrap numerous other contaminants present in the waste water. These larger FOG particles, with a reduced overall surface area as compared to an equal mass of smaller FOG particles, are not treated as efficiently by the bacteria in the septic tank and waste water treatment plant. As a result, remediation efficiency of these systems is substantially degraded.
Prior chemical-based waste water treatment compositions, systems or methods have been only partially effective at preventing or treating the problems described above. Prior chemical treatments have been effective in breaking up FOG particles, but have left residual chemical compounds that either adversely affect operation of the grease trap, septic tank or waste water treatment system, or include additional contaminants which must be removed prior to discharging the treated water into effluent water streams. Moreover, treatments that simply dislodge FOG from the grease trap, septic tank, and sewer systems without physically breaking up the FOG particles can result in clogs or overflows of these systems as the FOG particles recombine downstream.
Accordingly, there is a need for an organic, non-toxic chemical formulation for promoting the remediation of contaminants in waste water streams.
There is also a need for a method for promoting the remediation of waste water streams with an organic, non-toxic chemical composition.